


Legos

by MeteoraWrites



Series: The Trick To Being Happy [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Family Feels, Legos, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Troy’s concentration was broken by the sound of small footsteps entering the room. He smiled broadly at the sight of Mikey walking in, one hand holding his little sister’s, and the other dragging a box that was rattling a little as he walked. “Hey, kiddo, what ya got there?”he asked as he sat his notepad and pencil aside.“Legos!” The chubby 2 and a half year old blonde girl chirped before her brother could answer.Mikey huffed at his sister and let go over her hand in favor of taking a better hold of the box. “I found them upstairs. Can we play with them?”





	Legos

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Troy Otto, Number 1? Please :)
> 
> 1) a pencil, a lego set, a secluded home 
> 
> I’m totally setting this in the future of my The Trick to Being Happy series because their home is pretty secluded up on the mountain and this gave me the BEST idea

Troy tapped the pencil in his hand against the grid-paper notepad in his lap. He was supposed to be drawing up plans for a community greenhouse in the village down the mountain from them. Instead he was watching the window for any sign of Nick returning home.

It had started snowing almost an hour ago and Nick had gone down to the village with Strand well before that to make some trades and see how the newest arrivals were adjusting to their first real winter.

Troy’s concentration was broken by the sound of small footsteps entering the room. He smiled broadly at the sight of Mikey walking in, one hand holding his little sister’s, and the other dragging a box that was rattling a little as he walked. “Hey, kiddo, what ya got there?”he asked as he sat his notepad and pencil aside.

“Legos!” The chubby 2 and a half year old blonde girl chirped before her brother could answer.

Mikey huffed at his sister and let go over her hand in favor of taking a better hold of the box. “I found them upstairs. Can we play with them?” He asked as he came to drop the box at Troy’s feet in the living room.

“I dunno. You think Celia is old enough to play with legos? They’re kinda small.” Troy mused as he picked up the box and started to pick through the contents. There was a little lego person wearing a space helmet and when he picked it up he got a flash of being very small and sitting on the floor with Jake as they built a rocket ship. He shook his head at the memory and smiled as Mikey took the lego man inspected it carefully.

“I big girl!” Celia protested with a huff. “Please, daddy?” She asked, tone sweet now as she stared up at Troy with hopeful blue eyes.

Troy felt his heart clench a little. Every time Celia called him ‘daddy’ made him love her even more. “Alright, baby. We can all play with them until uncle Victor and papa Nick get home.” He agreed before sliding off the couch and taking a seat on the carpeted floor with the kids.

Celia let out a delighted squeal at the box of legos being dumped at her feet before she plopped down to sit beside Troy and start digging through the colorful blocks.

Mikey joined them, and the three played there until a few hours later when the sound of a truck making it’s way up the mountainside towards their secluded home let them know Nick was making it home to them safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little fluff piece
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
